Uncool Meter
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: The gang finishes their mission earlier than expected. While they hang out at a sophisticated party, Tsubaki manages to lose her boyfriend. They split up to find Black Star, Maka and Soul together. SoMa. Warning: Salt Water Lemon


**Uncool Meter**

**What? Another one-shot, you ask? **

**Well, too bad!**

**It's not my fault I suck at these!**

**... Okay, maybe it is...**

**But still! If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**This is for my beloved cousin and for my best friend, who don't even know this anime.**

**But they had inspired this.**

**Note: Male Crona because I felt like it. **

**Warning: Salt Water Lemon!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul rolled his eyes as he watched his friends mingle with strangers, mere clueless mortals.

Yes, he was also a mortal.

But with a special ability.

"Soul, aren't you gonna get up and mingle?" His ash blond meister asked.

He scoffed. "Why? They don't know who we work for. Plus, we wouldn't be here if we didn't defeat the kishin leaving an extra day here."

Crossing her arms, Maka sighed. "Exactly! We're here to have fun! Relax! Let loose!"

"Maka. We're at a sophisticated ball with people that have high class. Not to mention the fact we're wearing suits and ball dresses." Soul sipped his water.

"You're a mood killer Soul. Even Patty and Liz are having a fun time."

They both looked at Liz, dancing with Kid. Both of them were blushing greatly as the got smirks from their mortal friends.

Then they looked at Patty, who was feeding Ragnarok while Crona blushed and talked to her. Out of no where, Patty laughed which made him smile.

Maka raised an eyebrow at Soul. "Even Crona's having a good time."

The boy shifted under her gaze. "Maka, you should know that I haven't been much into parties."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I just really want you to have fun. Ever since we came here, you've been acting uncool."

"Have not! You're being uncool!"

Maka shook her head.

"Guys!" A raven haired girl with an indigo dress ran up to them.

Impressive speed with heels on.

"Hey Tsubaki." They greeted.

"Hey. Uh, have you seen Black Star?"

"No. Not since we got here." Maka shook her head.

"Why do you ask?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

Scratching her cheek with a finger, Tsubaki looked to the side with a sheepish smile. "I kinda... Lost him."

"You lost your boyfriend?" Maka asked.

"Yeah..." She dropped her head. "Please help me find him! He could be anywhere and I don't want him to make any trouble!" She begged, hands clasped together I'm front of her.

"Okay, we'll do it. Not like we were gonna do anything in this party anyways." Maka glared at Soul, making him sink into his seat.

"Really? Thanks! I've got Liz and Kid looking in this building and Chrona and Patty to the kitchen and dining room. Can you guys cheek everywhere else?"

"Sure. Come on Soul!" Maka said, pulling her weapon out of his chair.

"Wait! My food!"

"I thought you wanted to get out of this party?" She glared.

Soul huffed. "Whatever."

They both got out the doors of the ballroom and into the elevator.

The silence was deafening, no one was in the elevator except them for 8 floors.

When they got out of the elevator, Maka looked around.

"I'll use my Soul Percept-"

"Nu-Uh. You don't have to." Soul said, looking at his phone. "I found him."

"Eh? What? He texted you?" Maka looked over at his phone.

The weapon quickly locked it. "Yeah."

Angrily, she snatched the phone from him.

"Hey! That's my phone!" Soul yelled at her. "You better not disable it!"

Maka scrunched her nose for a while fiddling with his phone. "Wouldn't plan on it." With a faint blush and a huge smirk, she looked up at him. "Aw. I'm flattered that you chose my name as a password."

Soul blushed greatly at this.

"And your wallpaper's of me too." She giggled, making his face even more red if it's possible.

"Give me that!" He tried to take the phone from her, with no success.

"Hold on. Let me see your conversation..."

**Soul: It's soooo boring**

**Black Star: Yea, I noe! Wanna ditch this place?**

**Soul: Dude, where are u?**

**Black Star: Somewhere away from that hellhole**

**Soul: U fuckin left me! Ass! **

**Black Star: Not my fault u didnt text back!**

**Soul: Not my fault I was talking to Maka!**

**Black Star: Too bad**

**Soul: I wanna tag along, where r u?**

**Black Star: Beach**

**Soul: Cool, meet you there**

**Black Star: K**

Maka frowned. "You wanted to go?"

"Well, we are looking for him. We going or not?"

Maka nodded, both of them walking towards the beach.

"Oh! And Soul..."

"Hm?" He looked over to her.

She handed him his phone. "It's pretty cute of you to be crushing on me."

"I'm not crushing on you!" Soul blushed. _'So uncool.'_

Maka rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah..." Knowing she'd probably ruin their friendship if she pried, she changed the subject. "How'd you get that picture anyways?"

"Stolen shot." He shrugged.

When they finally arrived at the beach, they took in the ocean air.

Soul frowned at the sand. "It's fake. Stupid hotels."

Maka squinted at their surroundings. "It's too dark, I can't find him."

"Soul perception."

Giving a sheepish smile, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Right..." She closed her eyes and focused on her soul. When she opened her eyes, everything was black. Beside her was Soul's soul. In front of her in the distance, she could see Black Star's soul.

Oddly, it was as calm as the ocean right now.

She snapped out of her Soul Perception and looked at Soul. "He's ahead of us... And he's calm. Do you know why?"

"Dunno. He told me something about the beach bringing good memories one time."

Maka finally realized it. "Of course! The beach is the only place Black Star and me haven't fought when we were young. Back then, he even said that for some reason he feels good at the beach. Calm..."

Soul smiled, holding out his hand. "Come on. Let's see what he's up to." Maka took his hand.

They walked into the darkness of the beach. After a while, their eyes adjusted and they found they were getting closer to Black Star as they saw a spiky haired boy.

"Yo, Star!"

The boy looked up and smiled. "Hey guys!" Okay, that's another way you could tell something was off. His smile was sincere and he hadn't yelled like he'd normally would.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Maka asked, as they got closer to him.

"Oh, just writing in the sand."

They looked down to see Black Star's signature followed by the letters DWMA.

"Why'd you write the school's name?" Soul asked.

Black Star shrugged. "A god like me has to be known. To be known, people need to know where I go to school. Only a school like the DWMA is good enough for a god like me."

Maka smiled. "You really like the DWMA, don't you?"

"It's not a school of mere mortals. We all have a special ability at that school. Plus, the school's name is really cool."

Soul nodded. _'Maka's right. He is pretty calm.'_

"Anyways, Tsubaki's been looking for you. Lets go." Maka started to walk away, only to be pulled back by Soul.

"Hold on. Can't we stay for awhile? I mean, Black Star's finally calm. We should be enjoying this moment." He whispered.

Maka looked over to Black Star, who was humming and smiling while writing in the sand with a stick._ 'Where did he get that thing?'_ "Okay... But only for a little while. Then we go back."

Soul smirked and went over to Black Star. They talked for a while, Black Star occasionally smirking and nodding.

Bored out of her mind, Maka kicked up the sand.

They wind had picked it up and it flew towards the boys.

Maka giggled behind her hand while the boys rubbed their eyes and coughed.

"What the hell?" _'Uncool._' Soul looked angrily at Maka. "Oh, you're gonna get it." He bent over and scoped a handful of sand.

"No! Soul! Wait!" Maka still didn't stop laughing as he chased her around the beach.

"Get back here Maka!" He shouted. Finally, he caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Sou-oh!" She closed her eyes as he poured sand on her hair.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw his smirking face. _'Oh, he's gonna get it.'_

With a war cry, Maka tackled Soul.

Soul was pinned to the ground by Maka. "Hey! Let me go!"

"No!" She replied. She poured sand on his hair. "How does it feel huh?"

Soul smirked as he flipped them over.

"Whoa!"

"You were the one who started this Maka. But I'll finish it." Soul said huskily in her ear.

Maka's face flushed. "Soul, stop." She felt his lips brush past her ear, making her shiver.

"Why, Maka? You're not enjoying this? You like being mean to me?"

"I'm not the mean one in this relationship Soul."

Soul looked at her.

"You're always teasing me or ignoring me. And when I ask for something nicely, you just shrug me off. Then when there's days where you..." She trailed off, looking away from him.

"Where what Maka?"

"You'd blow off our plans to go with some other girl or friend."

He got off of her, flinched even. "You were the one who said it was fine!"

"I thought you'd know I was lying!" She yelled at him as she got up, tears rolling down her face.

He hadn't known how quickly Maka could cry, he never really saw Maka cry. Sometimes, he just heard it. Because Maka never really did cry.

"Maka I-"

"I thought our souls were more connected than that! I thought you could see if I was lying, practically read my mind! I guess I was wrong! I've always been wrong about our relationship! We never really was in sync!" Maka cried.

Soul pulled her to his arms. He just held her while she cried, not saying a word.

And she let him do that.

She clutched Soul's suit jacket as she wept on him.

They stayed like that for a moment, Black Star silently watching them.

When Maka eased down to only hiccups, Soul lifted her chin to look at her face. "Next time, tell me when it's not okay. I hate when you lie. It makes me feel like you can't trust me."

"I can trust you."

"Then prove it, stop lying to me and I'll stop lying to you."

Maka pursed her lips into a thin line. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay."

With that, he hugged her. "Good."

"Maka, Soul."

The duo looks up to see Black Star's smile.

"Wanna get a closer look at the beach?"

* * *

Soul skipped another rock. "For a hotel with fake sand, they have a pretty good taste in ocean views."

Black Star nodded, looking up. "The stars are really nice out tonight."

Maka looked up too. "Yeah."

He pointed up, towards one. "That's the big dipper. I think that one's the north star! And hey! That ones moving!" Then he lowered his pointer finger to his chin. "Oh wait. That's an airplane."

Maka chuckled behind her hand and Soul rolled his eyes as he skipped a rock again.

Black Star grinned letting his hand drop and looking at them. "I gotta tell you guys. I finally realized why I'm so calm at the beach."

Maka sat down on the sand beside him, not caring about her already ruined dress.

Soul didn't step away from his position and continued to skip the rocks he held in his hand. "I'm listening..."

"I think that when I was a baby, my mom took me to the beach."

Soul skipped another rock.

"She sung me a lullaby, I think. And I remember that my dad... It wasn't really clear. But they were smiling at me. Telling me that I would make them proud someday. I don't know if it's real, I just had a dream about it yesterday."

Maka smiled at him while Soul skipped another rock again, having 8 jumps. Kid would've been proud.

Then Soul turned to look at Black Star with a smile. "That's a pretty cool reason. And if that is a real memory, I'm astonished you actually remember it."

Maka nodded. "Maybe it is real. I'm happy you trusted us enough to tell us."

"If it makes you feel better, I like beaches too." Soul turned and skipped a rock again. "It is calming, especially when with your friends." He turned and walked over to his friends. "Maybe it's just the salty air or the sound of waves... But it's just really..." He sat down next to Maka.

"Relaxing." They all said together.

They looked over the horizon, just hearing the sound of waves as they crash on rocks and as they go on and off the shore.

Suddenly, Black Star got up and stripped off his clothes.

Groaning, Maka and Soul looked away.

"Dude! Not cool! You could've at least warned us!" He told his friend, shielding his eyes.

"Yeah. I mean we're all friend's here but I'd rather not see your junk." Maka agreed, also shielding her eyes.

Black Star rolled his eyes and went into the ocean. "You guys coming or what?" He asked as he was chest deep in the ocean.

Maka and Soul looked up.

"No thanks! I really don't skinny dip!" Maka told him.

Soul looked at her. "You sure? Come on. Try it, at least once."

"No. And plus, it's a public place."

"Yeah, but no one's here." Soul got up and took off his jacket. "Come on Maka, just one time." He threw his jacket on the sand.

"I said no Soul." She crossed her arms.

Loosening his tie, he glared at her. "You wanted me to relax right? Come on, just this once."

"No!"

"If you don't shed off your clothes and get in the water, I'll do it for you." He threatened.

Maka was appalled by this threat but shook it off. "No."

* * *

"Let me down Soul!" She pounded on his chest, legs kicking his back.

"No!"

"Fine! I'll go!" Maka said, slumping against him. "Just, don't look at me. Okay?"

Soul put her down and looked away as she shed off her clothes, while he also did that.

Soul took her hand as they walked into the water.

Maka shivered slightly, the water was cold. Even colder now that she was completely naked.

"You guys finally came. Congrats Maka!" Black Star grinned. "It's your first time skinny dipping!"

"Shut up!" She scolded them, arms folded in front of her chest as the guys laughed. "Wait. So does that mean...?"

Soul nodded. "When you and the girls aren't around, we skinny dip in Kid's pool."

"What? Does Kid... Ya know..."

"He's the one that always suggests it. Says something about..." Soul tapped his chin, trying to remember what he has said.

"Oh! He said he always gets laid by Liz after! She likes the smell of his pool, it's smells like a real beach." Black Star explains.

"Ew, he actually said that? What'd you guys comment?"

"TMI." The boys said together.

Maka nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

"Let's just say that you guys shop too much, Liz might have bruises." Soul said, swimming away a little.

Black Star and Maka followed.

"Well, sometimes you get carried away. I should know." Black Star grinned devilishly.

Maka and Soul stuck out their tongue in disgust.

"Aw, come on! Don't tell me that you guys haven't gotten laid yet!"

Maka had her arms covering her chest. "I'm proud to be a virgin."

"You're almost 20 Maka. Try it!" Black Star said, throwing his arms up to the sky.

"I'll feel like a slut." She said, looking away. "Besides, the guy I like wouldn't want to."

Black Star raised an eyebrow, lowering his hands. "Who's the guy you like?"

Maka snapped her head to look at him, arms splashed the water. "It's none of your business!"

"Okay! Okay!" He waved his hands in front of him, then turned to Soul. "Please tell me you've been laid bro."

Soul shrugged. "Sorry to say that I don't know the joys of sex. Plus, the girl I like wouldn't want to do it anyways."

"You guys suck! You'd take a shot of skinny dipping but not sex?"

"Skinny dipping and sex are two completely different activities." Maka stated.

"Not if you're having sex while skinny dipping." Black Star chuckled, eyes flashing to Soul.

Soul reddened and looked away.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Please, this is the only time I'll be skinny dipping."

Black Star waved her comment away. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be going now. As you guys said, Tsubaki's looking for me." He swam away, going to the shore.

"Yeah, we better get going." Maka was held back by Soul once again.

"Hold up. You wouldn't want Black Star seeing your junk and I'm sure as hell positive that you don't want to look as his, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then let's stay awhile." He turned to look at Star, who was almost out of the water. "Yo Star! We'll be catching up later!"

The blue haired boy nodded and waved. "Okay! See you guys at the party!" He then made way to their piles of clothes and started to put on his clothes.

Soul turned to Maka. "So, how does it feel so far?"

Maka shrugged. "At first I felt really cold and uncomfortable... But now I feel really relaxed."

Soul nodded. "It's just like taking a shower except in a bigger and more public place."

Maka looked over at the shore to see if Black Star was gone. Seeing that he was, she started to swim away. "Come on. He's gone, we should go."

Soul caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey! What are you-"

"I'm sorry about always blowing you off. It's just, we spend so much time together already that I didn't think you'd mind. And earlier I said that I wouldn't lie to you any more."

Maka nodded as Soul let go of her arm.

"So, I won't lie. When you gave me my phone back and you commented about me having a crush on you, I wasn't lying. I'm not crushing on you."

"Yeah great. Now let's go." A little angry and depressed, she turned only to be caught by Soul again.

"Wait! Let me finish Maka." He had a tight grip on her wrist, not tight enough to hurt her though. "I can't have a small crush. What I feel for you is love."

Maka gulped.

"I don't just love you like a weapon and meister should love each other. It's more than that. I feel like I should always take care of you, protect you. And when I can't do that, I feel useless. Maka, I love you. You're the girl I was telling Black Star about."

"And you're the guy I was talking about."

Soul's eyes widened. "So that means-"

"I didn't think you loved me back. Soul, I wouldn't have went skinny dipping if you weren't here."

Their lips crashed together, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from Maka. But she quickly kissed Soul back. The small kiss turned into something huge really quick.

Soul parted his mouth, making Maka part her mouth. Quickly, Soul's tongue wrapped around Maka, earning a small moan from her and a growl from the weapon. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck, Soul's hands on her waist.

As their tongues did a dance, Soul's head brushed passed Maka's clit, making the girl shiver and pull away.

"Ah, Soul." She whispered, eyes half lidded.

"Yeah?"

"Take me." She begged.

"What? Here? Are you sure?"

Maka pulled him into another kiss and then separated. "Yeah now. I don't care where we are, just that it's with you."

"Even if it's your first?"

"Soul, just shut up and do it."

The weapon smirked and complied.

He pulled her into another kiss and broke the barrier.

The kiss allowed him to quiet down Maka as she squeaked and started to sound a little pained.

Soul heard a girl's first time hurts. Not to mention bleeds.

He just hoped no sharks are in the water.

When Maka started to wrap her legs around his waist, he took that as a sign to be able to move.

He kept his thrusts slow, the water helps him keep control.

But he felt like lossing it.

He couldn't help the moan at the back of his throat as Maka's walls clenched around him. As she sucked him back in. As they become one, even though they've been one for a long time.

When her flesh tightened around him like restraints and he couldn't pull out, he knew she was done.

He felt her stiffen and so he held her tightly, afraid to lose balance.

Maka's essence gushed out into the ocean water.

He waited until he felt her relax and let go.

"Maka..." Soul moaned as he continued his thrusts.

She knows he's almost there, so she let's her feet fall to the ocean floor.

"Don't pull out." Maka said.

"But you'll-"

He got cut off by himself.

His body tensed and he buried his face into the crook of Maka's neck.

"Maka..."

She felt his seed fill her, so warm...

It made her moan his name back. "Soul..."

When Soul recovered, he gave her a gentle kiss and pulled out of her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Then she giggled.

The weapon raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You're so noisy while sex."

He blushed. "Shut up." _'So uncool.'_

"But... If I-"

He kissed her again and when he pulled away, he looked her in the eyes. "If you get pregnant, I'm staying with you. You should know that. God, why do you have to be such an idiot?"

Maka frowned. "You always ruin the moment Soul."

He smirked. "I know. Come on, let's go. The gang's probably back at the party."

"I'll race you back."

"You're on."

Of course, Soul won by a second.

"I knew I'd win."

"Shut up!"

She complained that the water kept pulling her back as they put on their clothes, Soul rolled his eyes as he straightened his tie.

But she stops talking when there's a weight on her shoulders. She looked behind her and see's Soul smiling kindly.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't have a jacket."

Maka frowned. "How about you?"

"I'm used to it."

It's no surprise he's more worried of his meister's health than his own. He took her hand in his and they went back to the hotel.

The walk back was quiet, of course until Soul saw an arcade and they stopped there.

After about half an hour, 30 tokens, 15 games, and a claw machine, they decided to actually head back.

Maka leaned on the opposite wall of the elevator from Soul, clutching the small white plush bunny he got her.

"Thanks Soul." She smiled.

Soul blushed and looked away. "Your welcome."

They got out of the elevator and into the ball room just when someone attacked them into a hug.

"Maka! Soul!" Patty giggled. "You're finally back!" Then she pulled away with a confused look. "Why are you guys wet?"

Maka thinks of a logical explanation in a snap. "We had an argument, there was glasses of water close by."

Patty nodded with an 'oh'.

Soon, the whole gang comes and glimpse them.

"Can't breath..." Maka and Soul said in union.

"Ooh~! What are you holding Maka?" Liz wiggled her eyebrows.

"I stuffed animal..."

"Who gave it to you?"

Soul looked away, both of them silent.

"You guys are going out now? Aren't you?" Liz chuckled. "Stein owes me 50 bucks."

"YOU BETTED ON US?!" _'So uncool.'_

Liz shrugged. "Yeah."

The party goes on with Soul sticking close by his meister, Tsubaki trying to get her boyfriend off the stage, Liz soothing Kid after a small child asks about his stripes, and Patty yelling at Ragnorak to leave Crona alone.

Basically, the night was as normal as every night.

Except that Soul's uncool meter was at its highest, but he couldn't have cared less.

* * *

**Yes! My first legit lemon!**

**Not very good huh?**

**Now, you're probably thinking "Why isn't there foreplay?"**

**There's 2 reasons.**

**1: I was ultra lazy.**

**2: They're in the fucking ocean. It's close to impossible to foreplay without drowning. **

**Anyways, there where so much places where I thought "That's what she said." **

**Like when Patty hugged them. Anyone else thought that?**

**I'm sorry if the characters in this story is a little OOC... or a lot OOC but I needed them to be that way for this story to work.**

**You guys are probably asking me "Why do you like making Liz bet on things?" Simple.**

**It's fun to make people mad. Of course, every betting that Liz is in; you know she'll win.**

**Again, I'd like to thank my weird friend's that inspired this. Thank you Rach and Zach!**

**That's it for this story.**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
